The Best Love Is From Hell
by TacoGir
Summary: "Uh...Butch? Look...You don't still like me, do you?" She looks me dead in the eye. My heart was beating with anger! It's only been a year! Hell yes I'm still in love with you! You should feel the same for me! Though I forget how cruel you really are on the inside. (Rated T for swearing. Please R&R)


**_The Best Love Is From Hell_**

 _ **Summary:**_ _"Uh...Butch? Look...You don't still like me, do you?" She looks me dead in the eye. My heart was beating with anger! It's only been a year! Hell yes I'm still in love with you! You should feel the same for me! Though I forget how cruel you really are on the inside._

 _ **Your rejection only determined my feelings for you. So, thanks for the challenge and welcome your worst nightmare. - Butch thought 101**_

 _Chapter 1 And the plot thickens_ _before its begun_

I didn't feel bad, I mean, I was born to be evil in the first place so gluit never kicked me in the butt. The wrong only brought _her_ closer to me, well, beside her sisters but I would take care of them later. Though I would use them to my advantage when needed.

Now why would I do this to my best friend? Simple: Rejection. I know it sounds stupid to ruin someone's life over that but you don't understand! I fell in _ **love**_ with Buttercup ever since the day she stole one of my bandages off my bruised three year old knee to wrap up her own wound. I got her, she got me and I kept my confession closed until we reached the end of junior high.

 _ **But she led me on**_. She even wore that bored look when I was pouring my heart out to her and laughed at my attempted song, stopping me in the middle just to say "So before this circus gets any funnier, uh...Butch, look? You're my best friend- No! My bro! The guy I go to when I need a man in my life besides my dad! It's sweet that you care about me that way but...I can't lie and say I do too. You understand, right?"

Understand? Understand that you made a fool out of me and can just go joy skipping on with your life and possibly get a boyfriend...who's not me?

Hell no.

From that day on I was set on making her life a living hell if it brought her closer to me. With everyone pretty much aganist her, who else would she turn to? That would definitely make her see the light and fall me.

 ** _(First Day Of High School)_**

First day of where my plan was in progress and running late as usual. My brothers never wake me up, they just grab breakfast(an entire box of cereal) and go, even though their living at MY house. Yes, I'm sixteen and own a home. My parents drove me mad with all that responsibility shit when I've been working my ass off to please them more then Brick or Boomer. But my parents favor blondes and redheads so of course they get away with anything.

They also didn't like Buttercup but she didn't like them either and was never shy about showing it. Needless to say when she wasn't aloud back over that was just an extra push to get my own place. Okay, rent. I'm rooming with some monkey looking guy, named Jojo. MoJo JoJo. He's loud, annoying, a smartass and makes me surprised at myself for not killing him yet.

"This is why I hate humans!" I heard him hiss from down stairs. I rolled my eyes as I shot a texts out to Buttercup, reminding her I would dress her myself if she wasn't up when I got there. "If they can't clean a dish, do they even wipe their ass?!"

"Yes, yes we do." I said cheerfully as I entered the kitchen. The pissed monkey faced me as I took out my phone and read the message from Buttercup. He growled "I'm a monkey! Not a maid!"

"Well thank goodness for that," I said with a fake swip across the head only upsetting him more.

 _ **From; BC**_

 _ **To: Me**_

 _ **Do you have to be perverted on the first day of school?-_- Couldn't have waited until mid-semester when I have what's left of my sense of humor?**_

 _ **From: Me**_

 _ **To: BC**_

 _ **Nope^^ Once the Butch Train takes off it doesn't stop! So get dressed unless you want me to choochoo your clothes off...if you wear any to bed ;)**_

"You're disgusting," I jumped a bit once I saw JoJo leaning over my shoulders reading the texts. "that's no way to talk to a lady! You have a lot to learn about women."

"Oh this is grand coming from you'" I chuckled wiping the tear from my eyes.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!"

"Okay. I'll see you when I see you!"

"Don't see me at all!"

Now I didn't date. Any girl who asked me out were quickly turned down. I needed to stay single for Buttercup and me having a girlfriend would ruin the chances of her seeing that we belonged together. And she would see because her life would change shortly.

I pulled my truck up in her driveway, honking my horn loud enough to to get death stares in the windows of the blinds form her dad. He just loved me.

"I'm not deaf!" Buttercup yelled at me on her way out. She was wearing a red plaid long sleeves hoodie, black jeans and white sandals. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, showing off her beautiful green eyes. No make up but she never needed it.

"Maybe I was trying to get your dads attention?" I joked as she got into the car, rolling her eyes.

"Drive off before I jump out and never ride with you again,"

"That won't be happening anytime soon," I said with a hidden smile.

I was iterated. Not because I already gotten one week of detention or the fact that my charm won't work on the secretary or that my brothers are the biggest idiots on the planet. No. I was pissed because Buttercup wasn't in ANY of MY classes! It drove me crazy not seeing her almost everyday so how the hell could I handle not seeing her for all those hours?! Stupid school system, you've systemed with the wrong guy!

"Yay, math on Monday," Butttcup said flatly checking out her schedule. "I swear school loves to taunt me. I'll probably change-"

"Yeah, change it!" I said too seriously leaving Buttercup with crazy widen eyes. I then quickly said "Because math and Monday don't go together! Right?"

"...Yeah. Lay off whatever the hell you eat in the mornings," Buttrrcup said putting her schedule into her bag. My twitched a bit in annoyance when I noticed she wasn't heading towards the office to get it switched! I had to do something!

"Aren't you going to change classes?"

"After I attend them. If I like it then I'll stay. I mean, I'm probably going to sleep through all of them anyway." Buttercup said with a shrug.

"But we're a rebellious team and rebellious teams stick together!" I then noticed her looking down a bit biting her lips, which drove me crazy when she did that because I couldn't kiss her. Just look in lust.

"Uh...Butch? Look...You don't still like me do you?" She looks me dead in the eye. My heart was beating with anger! It's only been a year! Hell yes I'm still in love with you! You should feel the same for me! Though I forget how cruel you really are on the inside.

But I can't spoil my plans with my stupid feelings.

"Over and done with. What? We can't be friends anymore or something?" Her eyes widen as she quickly shook her head and said "No! That's not what I meant. If just now that we're in high school I think we should start accepting the fact that we, at some point are going to have go separate ways and meet new people. You understand that, right?"

I hummed for a moment but not a song; I was humming every curse word I couldn't say out aloud.

All I could do was nod and try not to snap out at her. All this talk about going our separate ways just irked me! When did she start sounding so mature and shit?! I. Don't. Like. It.

"...Right. I'm too cool for you anyway," I faked a grin as she smiled and patted my shoulder and said "Good to be a loser in your eyes." No. Your much more in this mind of mine that I sometimes can't even believe. I'm the only one who will always get you and be there for you. How could you even think of ditching me for some new friends who won't give a damn about you the way I do?!

You really are selfish, Buttercup. That's why I have to teach you a lesson because I love you so much and even though you act like you got it together and don't need me, I know deep down your a naive girl and without me by your side you'll suffer.

Well, you'll suffer either way but at least you'll be with me. And that's what matters.

Suddenly the bell interrupted my thoughts and Buttetcup turned on her heels and said "Off to hell I go! Maybe we'll have lunch together? Or if not we can meet up after school- I need ride home anyway."

"You can count on me. I'll save you a seat!" I called after her as she faded into the crowd down the hallway. I wasn't focus on getting to class, instead I needed to get my plan in motion. Fast.

I needed to change her schedule to mine but I didn't know crap about hacking computers no matter how many times I watched _Mr. Robot_ or played _Watch Dogs._

Luckily _,_ I had a monkey with a brain whinnying back at home who was perfect for the job.

"No."

"You mean yes?"

"No I mean no."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what your trying to do and the answer is still no!"

"...So that's a yes?"

"Do you speak english?!..Do I speak english?.."

"I don't think you do. Actually, no means yes here in America."

"Then I'm leaving immediately."

"Come on! I'll give whatever you want! All I'm asking is for you to hack some computer and change the love of my life's schedule so she can be with me! Why the hell is that so hard for you to understand?!"

"Because you're crazy and I think I'm doing that girl a favor by telling you no. If she's not interested then she's not interested-"

"Gotta go. My venom is starting leak through the phone," I said all too sweetly but just as I was about punch a locker, one of my favorite targets covered in his black hoodie was wandering down the hall. Frowning when he saw me although my expression towards him was the extract opposite.

"Mitch, just the person I needed to use."

 _ **Note**_ _: Wow! I've never written a PPG fanfic where Butch told the story and I gotta say I'm loving it! I've never done this style of writing before!_

 _ **Anyway if you like the story please hit the REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW button to tell me know what you think. ^^**_


End file.
